You Are My Partner Does Somebody Hate Me Up There?
by Cherri Lola
Summary: They get paired together for a two month long assignment. How could things not change?    I have no clue where this is going, so it should be fun :
1. Prologue

"Of all the people in the world, I had the unfortunate opportunity to meet you."

"Well the same goes to you."

When he said that, his face fell into that infamous smirk of his, and even though I should probably be very upset with him. I couldn't be. Which scared me to say the least; I should hate his guts, revolted by his very presence, but life was funny that way.

Meeting people who have nothing in common with you in any way and becoming friends, or partnering you with mortal enemies. Yes, life was so very funny. Ha ha.

But even as he was saying those words to me, I could see past that smirk and almost see some hidden emotion in his eyes, but as soon as it was there it left. He was definitely hiding something. I would never find out what though that was for sure.

"Are you going to say something? Or are you just going to stand around."

"I was thinking. It's what most people do."

"Well, I would hardly call that look on your face, a thinking type of look. Your face went all red and you were staring off into space. What were you thinking about? A boy perhaps? See there's the look again!

So he was staring at me too. It kind of felt like a compliment but almost. Knowing him it was all I was going to get as a nice anything.

"That is absurd I was not thinking about a boy."

He totally saw through my lies. Personally I am utterly horrid at telling lies unless it is in the moment, then I am quite good. But now was not the moment.

"Well I best be off, we can't keep running into each other like this. Our project is over now, people would begin to talk."

"Is that so bad?"

"It depends what they talk about, then yes it could be utterly bad."

Stupid git, trying to be all smooth like. 'Is that so bad?' Yes! Potentially it could be very bad. My head girl status would be ruined, everything would turn to shambles.

"Goodnight."

After ending our conversation I quickly made my way to my room. I did not need a teacher catching me. That would be even worse than actually talking to the stupid boy. I made my way up the stairs

and quickly climbed into bed, hoping and praying for no disturbances. No such luck. My head was swimming with thoughts about him. I am definitely going to be tired tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>So this may be my first ever story or whatever you want to call it on to the internet. Hate it or love it. Just try to be nice and tell me of all mistakes.<p>

Thanks De.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Double potions. Not my idea of a fun morning and to make this morning even sunnier, it's with the Slytherins. Merlin help us all.

I glanced up from my schedule to see Ron and Harry, both with identical looks of annoyance. Yes, they have potions as well. At least we will be together.

"This is going to be horrible." Ron states while putting down his schedule.

Harry looks up and nods in agreement, I cannot help but nods as well.

"Yes and judging from Malfoy's face over there, he has potions as well." Harry states while pointing in Malfoy's direction.

"Well while you two look at Malfoy, I am going to class. I am not going to be late first day." I say while standing up and making my way to the doors of the Great Hall. I wave my goodbye, which is then returned.

As I make my way to potions in the dungeons I start to lose myself in thoughts of what we will be learning this year. Suddenly I collide with someone and wait for the impact of the fall. It doesn't come. I open my eyes, and look at my savior. Malfoy. Bloody Hell. But just as I think that he realizes who he caught as drops me.

"Oof!"

I quickly scramble to my feet, looking Malfoy in the face. Wow he has really nice eyes. What? My confusion quickly turns to anger, when I see him start to smirk.

"Well are you going to stare or apologize?" says Malfoy coming a little closer.

"Apologize! You are the one who bumped into me!" I scream while also taking a step forward.

"A Malfoy never bumps into anyone, so obviously it was you."

"HA! That is a riot if I ever heard one. Here I was minding my own business, thinking of the school year ahead and WHAM! someone bumps into me."

"You were thinking about school?" Malfoy suddenly questions, while obviously trying to hold his laugh in.

"Yes. I don't see how this is relevant."

"You truly are Queen of the Nerds." He says while laughing harder.

"Hmmph. Just apologize." This was aggravating, he was aggravating.

"I don't need to, nor will I ever." He stated, taking another step closer.

Suddenly, he was close. I was suddenly very aware of him. I could smell him. He had a pine and woody smell to him. It was so hypnotic. I looked up into his eyes, silver with hints of blue. They looked thoughtful and something else. Suddenly the space became less and less.


End file.
